Lights, shadows and thieves
by Luewyn
Summary: After the second olympian war, Percy Jackson convinces Nico di Angelo to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a whole summer. Of course in that time, Nico would be chosen along with two OCs to go on a quest. Could Michael Yew be alive after all of this time? most likely to be AU to heroes of olympus. Note the title is most likely to change at one point... and Gods I am so bad at summaries!
1. Chapter 1- Chances

**Chapter 1- Chances**

Disclaimers- sadly, I am not an author, let alone of the amazing Percy Jackson! So alas, I am not Rick Riordan

Warning- knowing my writing, the characters are probably out of character, but that is as much as you have to worry about

AN- I haven't written any longer stories for a while, but I am quite fixed on writing this one. I'm not going to update until I see if anyone actually feels it is worth uploading onto fanfiction. Either way, I will write it in any spare time I have (which is little at the moment).

Enough formalities: hi any unfortunate soul that has happened upon this fanfic! Hoping nobody dies of boredom… well it depends if that person is my brother or not, sorry Sam. Also hi to Els and Maria and any other friends that may also come across this, hopefully none of you will add to the boredom death toll. Note, if you (Els, Maria, Pads etc.) are the only ones that want me to upload, then I'm not going to.

Soooo, in case you were wondering (which somehow I don't think you were because, to be honest, who cares?) I'm going through and amazing obsession of all things Percy Jackson, especially Nico because who can't love a son of Hades! NOT TURNIP BOY PADS! Don't mind me, I'm innocent…

And just wondering, well: one of the main characters, a male, most likely to be a son of Hermes, needs a name. My friend thought Fabien, and I agree, but I just wanted to know if anyone else had some ideas.

AN IMPORTANT REMINDER- reviews keep me writing so they are much appreciated! Out of interest, anyone else get the tense closeness in their throat when they're about to read a review, and then if it is good they start doing a really stupid smirk, and their parents look at them weirdly? Then if it's a bad one it feels like the world is truly ending...

Maybe I should actually start the stories now…

(ps. I probably will edit this again and again, sorry)

* * *

"Come on Nico, it won't be for that long," Percy sighed seeing Nico begin to look more and more depressed as they arrived onto the last road before camp.

Nico still had no clue how Percy could always be optimistic and so continued glaring outside the window with his head firmly cushioned in his hands, not willing to dwell on the matter any longer, "Either way, it'll feel like a lifetime, Perseus."

"I don't see why you're in such a bad mood!" Percy exclaimed holding an indignant exasperated expression as yet another sigh escaped the son of Hades, "You might make some friends,"

"Oh like that's a good thing," Nico groaned hiding his face completely in his leather jacket. 'Yeah, friends- very likely,' he thought, 'what does Percy expect anyway? I'm a son of Hades, plenty of reason to feel pessimistic when associating with the living'.

A tense silence followed, in which Percy's mum, who had been driving the car, turned up some music. Apparently this radio station played depressing music. Nico couldn't help but listen to the entrancing music, which wasn't good for his mental health- thinking deeply never was. It was about death, of one who you love. One who hated you, but you loved unconditionally enough to let then abuse you. Nico could almost see the life slipping away from a middle-aged woman; her husband talking quietly as she lost consciousness. Life wasn't fair. He'd learnt that the hard way. Nico could feel her hand on his shoulder, urging him to go on. The touch became more forceful as he was shook, and even though the touch didn't seem to be like hers, he still thought maybe it was. Nico sat up at once and shouted desperately, "Bianca!"

"No mate, it's Perce"

"Yeah, course. Sorry about that." Nico muttered as he followed Percy out of the car. "Where do we go from here?"

"Just through those trees," Percy said looking longingly at the camp, his second home, "you ready?"

"Sure," Nico replied dragging himself half-heartedly next to Percy.

"Bye Percy," Percy and his mum embraced in what must be a show of caring. Nico wasn't sure.

It must have been years ago that he had been shown the affection he would have longed for, and he didn't even remember before that. Mother was dead, Bianca was dead, and Father didn't care- Nico didn't expect any molly-coddling. And yet, countering his thoughts, he felt warmth against his forehead for a split second, and looked up to see Percy's mum kissing him and wishing him a safe summer. A safe summer wasn't likely, but that was not the point that Nico was dwelling upon. That little elation was what it felt like to have a mum who cared for you, who was there for you.

"This way Nico," Percy called as he walked through some trees.

Nico turned back to Percy's mum, offered a small, rather pathetic and uncertain, wave then followed his cousin. The sight that met him was unmistakably camp half-blood.

The camp was by no means anything less than chaos. And yet, it was how Nico remembered it. Bustling with constant noise and could almost be mistaken as a walking circus: a rather orange and dangerous walking circus at that.

"Come on Nico, I know just the person to tour you around!" Percy was more relaxed and definitely happier here. Maybe, just maybe this wasn't such a bad idea, "Willow! Got some time for a tour?"

"Of course, care to introduce me?" A girl walked up to them, her hands clutching a beautifully made bow, and slung on her back was a quiver holding many green fletched arrows. The girl was friendly looking, not a daughter of Aphrodite, but she was nice to look at. Her hands were blistered from long use of her weapons, and in some places thicker skin was attempting to grow. She must be relatively new to camp half-blood. Her blonde hair was thrown back in a rather unflattering middle parting, and messily tied up. A daughter of Apollo most certainly, Nico concluded. Her expression dropped to that of distaste, "Nico, pleased to meet you."

"Yeah," Nico dismissed as he finally let his glance sway to Percy who was sending him a thumbs up as he rushed off, probably to meet Annabeth.

The girl looked awkwardly at Nico and bit the inside of her mouth, apparently not as unhappy with being in his company as Nico had originally thought. "So the tour?" she asked warily.

"Yes of course," Nico smiled at the girl and then furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to remember her name, hadn't Percy said it earlier?

"Willow," her expression turned back to the unwelcoming frown, and walked off dragging a disorientated Nico behind her, "You were here a few years ago, with your sister."

"Yes," Nico answered hesitantly, trying to will his thoughts at once from the subject.

The girl dropped Nico on the ground, "Then you've already had a tour. Goodbye."

Nico looked at the girl, stunned. He then shrugged his shoulders; it isn't unusual for a son of Hades to have this sort of effect on anyone. Even if Nico didn't really have any friends, he felt a bit betrayed as his first hope of an acquaintance ran towards a group of people, presumably children of Apollo. Today could've begun better, but he supposed, it could've been worse.

Nico did remember his way from his first trip here, and so of course the tour would've been pointless. Briskly, Nico walked towards the Poseidon cabin and waited for Percy to return. As he went on his way, Nico noticed the wary glances he received, and soon realised he was not welcome here. Maybe the shortened tour didn't just end because he hadn't been paying attention and forgotten her name...

"Percy, I don't like it here. I'm a son of Hades! I don't belong," Nico complained as Percy slouched next to him, exhausted from his training session.

Percy shot a sympathetic glance at his cousin, "It'll okay, and you'll make friends soon. Just drop the 'fear me, I'm the son of Hades' act."

"That's the problem!" Nico exclaimed, "I wasn't acting like that! I was being completely sociable and civil, then that girl just left!"

"And there's our problem. Willow is a sensitive girl, she knows what you're thinking," Percy began to try to explain.

Nico looked suddenly interrupted horrified, "She can read minds?"

Percy sighed, "No, but she can almost see what you're thinking, It's rather strange. Well at least, we think she can read minds, only logical solution we hope. The point is; I don't think she liked being thought of as: that girl."

"Stuck-up daughter of Apollo," Nico murmured as lay back next to Percy, then spoke to Percy slowly, "Camp is okay I guess…" He then thought of the g… Willow, and added for safe measure: "I still don't think friends is an option."

Nico got up, stretched, and left. Only three more promised conversations with Percy, then he was free to stay in his cabin, alone, and not even emerge at meal times!

Nico was however dragged to meals at that present time. At least it could've been worse, right?

At dinner, each cabin had an assigned seat. Sadly, because the Hades cabin was never occupied, the table had been assigned to new campers, and so Nico had to sit temporarily with the Apollo cabin. There was one seat left, and naturally, Nico sat down. This movement however did not please the Apollo cabin that began giving death glares to the new camper. Willow was sitting furthest from him, but instead of joining her cabin with the death glares, she, much to Nico's surprise, smiled at him. This definitely confused Nico. He followed the others as they sacrificed some of their dinner, and then sat back down. Willow was still sending the occasional smile his way. 'Temperamental teenager,' Nico concluded.

"It's nothing you've done," the counsellor of Apollo's cabin whispered.

Nico turned in surprise.

Will Solace was looking to the other members who had lowered their gazes sadly, "Our old Counsellor used to sit there. He's been missing for a while now."

"I'm sorry," Nico muttered, and then an idea came to mind, "Could you tell me his name?"

"Of course, er," he glanced to the other members again and lowered his voice, "Michael Yew."

Nico at closed his eyes and concentrated. He could still hear a murmur as Will tried to 'snap out of it'. Ignoring everything around him, he concentrated on the name and found no Michael Yew.

"He's not dead," Nico announced at once.

The Apollo cabin fell silent, all except Will Solace, "Who's not dead?"

"Michael Yew."

If the whole camp hadn't heard the conversation, they at once knew as Drew screamed the news. All eyes fell to Nico, who shifted awkwardly and caught Willow's gaze. Her eyes were filled with fear and anger, and Nico could at once see the fiery sun burning behind them.

"Excuse me,"

And Nico fled.

* * *

Because I have 1949 words, and I would love to get to exactly 2000...

If you are a fan of Percy Jackson, please look at this awesome fanart I found at art/Heroes-Of-Olympus-C-mon-363087312, and listen to the music whilst looking at it. Aphrodite I'm in love! But nico, and the percabeth!

Fangirling again...

Fare ye well til next time!


	2. Chapter 2- Playful Competition

Chapter 2- playful competition

Disclaimers- my heart weeps in sorrow and longing as I am not Risk Riordan

Warning- same as before, so… knowing my writing, the characters are probably out of character, but that is as much as you have to worry about. Unless you don't like people being competitive or smirking, then this chapter may not be for you. My dad would definitely not like the amount of smirks there!

AN- Here is a second chapter as promised Els. I had planned for this to be a lot different, but for some reason this happened? Got to change the whole plan now! Well… about two chapters… but I like to be over-dramatic. Sooooo…

If you find mistakes, anything to fault my amazing (heh, likely) writing, then please, bring it to light! Gods I love to pretend I'm narcissistic sometimes, usually when I'm hyper, which apparently I am? Out of interest, do I use commas too much? Because I do use them a lot a lot, which is fun for me, but I'm not sure about any else out there, as a reader. And tell me if I over use phrases like 'in fact' or words like 'however' and 'although'. I think I'm going to blame it on learning Latin, but even they don't use those as much as I do! Tell me if when I use himself is wrong too, because it comes up with a green squiggly line and says I should change it to him, but it doesn't sound right with him! Well, in my opinion.

Now after mistake talk and grammar talk and whatever boringness talks, let me ask you about the characters, because I'm not sure if they're okay? Is Willow okay? What about Fabien? Are they different enough to be defined, or have I made everything way too similar? There are so many questions I would love answers to but knowing my stories, no one will because quite frankly, how could people survive reading this?

A note to Pads: not sure where to mention Turnip boy, so it may not turn up for a while, well at the most three chapters. May turn up in the next! You never know… And who should call him turnip boy first? I am thinking Willow, but actually, would it be better if Fabien said it first?

And does anyone know any good classical guitar tabs? Holidays are boring me, and I've already learnt the song I said I was going to learn, which was called Le Onde by Ludovico Einaudi, in case anyone cares (heh, likely). And also, if you really care, i learnt it for my mum… Hehe :D

Also, last thing before I start the chapter, any suggestions for a name? And tips for writing a quest prophecy thingy? And last last last, is Nico really out of character? And Percy? Because I'm not an amazing author so I may have killed them for everyone, so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!

"What was all that about?" Percy asked softly as he entered the Hades cabin, his clothes were only visible slightly in the green light, but where otherwise ridden with shadows.

Nico continued to stare at the wall on his black bed matching the rest of his room, "I simply searched for Michael Yew and found he was not in the underworld, so came to the conclusion that he wasn't dead. Thought maybe they might've been happy with the news? Maybe have been civil to me?"

"They were just surprised," Percy sat next to Nico, trying to comfort his cousin, "They are thankful that you've told them."

"Willow was angry," Nico groaned miserably.

Percy sighed suddenly seeing his first mistake, "Maybe she wasn't the best person to introduce you to first, but I thought she was a bit like you, and so might lean to you."

"You're point is?"

"She's a bit odd: one minute she'll be smiling at you, the next scowling." Percy awkwardly explained whilst tugging at his sleeves.

"Tell me about it," Nico moved closer to the wall and fell still and silent, then opened his eyes to glare at Percy, "And what do you mean 'like me'?"

Percy laughed happily and continued to converse cheerfully, breaking off only as Nico began to nod off. Nico wasn't sure when Percy left, but it must have been between the point he fell asleep, and when he awoke. Percy wasn't such a bad cousin.

On awaking, Nico found the first light of dawn seeping into the dark cabin from the tiniest crack under the door frame. The golden did not belong in here, but Nico was thankful to see it all the same, only two more sunrises until he was free to do whatever he wanted, and not follow Percy's schedule. He laboriously got up, and changed finally ready to take part in the daily activities. As he left, Percy jumped in front of him, smiling in the usual 'perfectly positive Percy' way.

"Capture the flag later!" Percy exclaimed.

Nico sighed remembering Percy's strange obsession with the game, "Great. But what am I doing now?"

"Just follow me," Percy dragged Nico off towards the archery area.

Nico wasn't completely sure whether Percy was always like this, but felt he was just like that around himself so that Nico wouldn't be discouraged from staying, or maybe it was just because of... her. However, the journey was altogether uneventful, except of course a brief encounter with Nico's favourite person.

"I am NOT some stupid oracle," Willow screeched at Will Solace.

Will looked about awkwardly at the watchful eyes of the bystanders, and whispered, "That's not what I'm trying to say. You have a gift, it may help us. Why don't we tell Chiron?"

"You know what? Telling you was the worst idea I've had since… well since… Just leave me alone!" Willow stormed off, and being both their lucks, walked straight into Nico. Willow glared formidably at him, turned, and raised her head proudly as she raced through the crowds.

Meanwhile, further ahead, Percy turned back to find himself Nico-less, and so retracing his steps quickly, hoping that this little feat would not be the end of Nico's stay at Camp Half-Blood, he searched. Percy wasn't sure what would discourage Nico, and was therefore not willing to take a chance.

"Nico?" He shouted hoping upon hope that Nico would magically appear in front of him.

In reality, Nico may not have magically appeared, but he certainly did seem to appear out of nowhere.

"Sorry I must have wandered off," Nico said slightly vacant but otherwise seemingly alright.

Nico did not concentrate in any of the training, which was unusual in Percy's mind because he thought Nico would give every effort to beat him. Percy sometimes felt that Nico still despised him for Bianca's death, and today wasn't an exception. But Percy couldn't let Nico see any doubt, because Nico deserved to give Camp Half-Blood a chance, so that Camp Half-Blood may give him a chance.

"You don't have to join everyone with capture the flag," Percy began as Nico started walking solemnly back to his cabin.

Nico looked up in surprise, "No, I think I'll join in."

Somehow that exchange had made Nico feel better, and he smiled, Percy returned a smile also. Maybe Camp Half-Blood hadn't been too bad a decision.

'Red team, now this is going to be interesting' Nico smiled to himself as he watched Percy go off with the blue team. However, Nico soon disagreed with his statement as soon as he found out where he would be positioned.

"And death boy, will be somewhere near the back… Will, you go" a camper who Nico hadn't cared to learn the name of said, briefly glancing across Nico, and began instructing positions and tactics for others.

Nico was at once furious. 'I'll show him somewhere near the back,' he angrily reached out to push the son of Ares. To his surprise, a small hand caught Nico's. He looked up, not expecting to say anyone in particular, well, anyone but who was actually standing next to him.

"Willow?"

The daughter of Apollo smiled then turned her full attention back to the strategic discussion. In trying to stop Nico getting himself angry at the infuriating children of Ares, he tried to listen attentively to the orders, but soon got bored. This was when he found his skull ring extremely interesting, and started fiddling with it, unnerving the dead nearby.

Finally, when the discussion ended Nico contemplated, still not happy with his vague placement 'somewhere near the back', but at least finding that his position gave him more freedom than if he were in the otherwise military positions. He watched as the rest of his team got ready, and ran to follow their strict orders from the apparently terrifying son of Ares. In other circumstances, Nico may not have bothered in capture the flag, but his competitive edge awakened as he pictured Percy on the other team; 'bring it on cousin'. So Nico stood near the back, as expected, on high ground overlooking his team's defence, making sure he wasn't so far away that a shadow travel to the flag would take any energy out of him. Being alone in the forest, Nico became restless as his ADHD started to kick in. The only way to stop himself getting so agitated he might shadow travel to the flag and shadow travel back, wait… Nico stopped suddenly realising exactly how his team could win quickly. If only he knew exactly where the flag was… Nico gathered the shadows around him a travelled across the creek, to every place he somehow remembered the Ares boy mentioning when telling them most likely places the flag would be hidden. The distances were luckily only short, and Nico had become much more powerful since he first began developing the skill. Almost reaching the end of his mental list of places, Nico encountered a slight obstacle, and the flag he had been looking for, he only had to walk 20 yards. The obstacle however, did put up a fight.

"Wow!" exclaimed the obstacle Nico had shadow-travelled into.

Nico at once stepped backwards, clutching his Stygian Iron blade in front of him, daring the opposition to attack.

The still flustered boy recovered his bearings, and drew his sword carefully, "Are you sure you want to fight kid?"

The son of Hades glared at the short brown haired boy smirking at him, and sprinted towards the flag at once. Momentarily shocked again, the other boy hesitated then charged at Nico sword raised shouting a nonsensical battle cry. The taller boy stopped 10 yards away from the flag, and Nico stopped next to it.

"Fabien, son of Hermes, just for future reference," he smirked again, "Care to introduce yourself?"

Nico returned a smirk, not a playful smirk like Fabien's, but one that could be mistaken as evil. He saluted the son of Hermes, grabbed the flag, and shouted, "Ciao!" before shadow travelling his team's side of the creek.

It was not the fact he was being scolded by the rest of his team that angered Nico, he had been ignoring every insult that came his way, it was finding out the final results of the match. Apparently, Percy had crossed the creek before Nico, and so won. That was not the case in Nico's mind, and if his fatal flaw was not to hold grudges, he would have not stopped himself from trying to beat Percy every waking second of the day. The fact was, Nico hated loosing, especially to his 'perfectly positive Percy' of a cousin. As the other team members slowly dispersed, leaving Nico alone, Nico's eyes lit with the wild glint of a madman, like his father, "this is war Jackson." Nico smirked again, it was only a playful competition, nothing more, no need for Bianca to worry.


End file.
